Better Left Forgotten
by dragonclaw518
Summary: Our Main Character wakes up not knowing who or where he is...while being attacked by an axe-wielding assassin. Discovering he has strange but dangerous powers, he must try to figure out who we was before his memory was lost. But as he will soon find out, some things are better left forgotten. T for now but may be changed to M later in the story due to blood and language.


_~Hello everyone. This is the first chapter to my first fanfic and I want to know what you think. Leave constructive criticism and bear with me through the cliche beginning. More coming soon! Oh yeah, the character also doesn't have a name yet. Still working on that :P~_

There are better ways to wake up than to an axe flying at your face. Occasionally however, you just have to deal.

I rolled to the right and the blade slammed into the ground where my head had just been. I rolled more as the attacker swung again. Scrambling to my feet, I realized I was very sore. I figured this was due to laying in the dirt but didn't think too much about it and instead focused on not dying.

The first thing I noticed about the killer, beyond the axe in their hands, was that it was definitely a she. Her frame and general shape, as well as the fact that she without-a-doubt had boobs, attested to this. She was a few inches shorter than I was with long brown hair tied back into a simple ponytail. While I was more focused on trying to avoid her axe, it was obvious she was an assassin of some sort. Her face was mostly covered by dark gray wraps and only her fierce green eyes showed. These dark wraps made up the rest of her outfit as well, covering her from head to toe. Her hands were bare however, and looked surprisingly delicate as they maneuvered the battle-axe with ease. They didn't feel delicate when she punched me though. Steel had more in common with her hands than anything smooth and soft did.

Each time she attacked, it became harder and harder for me to dodge. The axe blade was getting closer every swing and I barely managed to jump back as it tore a hole in my shirt. The weapon itself had a single curved, blue blade attached to a metal pole. It seemed an odd weapon for her small frame but she didn't have any trouble whatsoever. She was deadly efficient and was getting uncomfortably close to cutting me open. She swung at me and I sidestepped, nearly falling over and barely getting out of the way in time. Her foot found my ribs as she took advantage of me being off balance. I keeled over and felt a stab of pain as she rammed her elbow into my back. The dirt caught my face and my ribs felt like they were on fire. At least one was definitely broken. I barely managed to keep moving and her axe bit into my shoulder. Screaming in pain as she wrenched the blade out, a fountain of blood erupted. In a futile attempt to slow the bleeding, I pressed the hand I could still move into the gash and scrambled back. She advanced towards me and I could tell through her face wrap that she was grinning. When the assassin stepped into the blood that had pooled in front of me, I felt a swirling sensation. I got lightheaded, my stomach rumbled, and I felt...hungry. Without realizing what I was doing, I raised my hand and the pool exploded upwards. The would-be killer was thrown off balance by the rush of blood and I kicked out. My heel connected with her knee and she went down, the blood disorienting her too much to stop her fall. I stood up quickly, the red river flowing back TOWARDS me and up into my shoulder. I felt the flesh knit itself back together and after brief discomfort, the pain was gone completely. The pain in my ribs was gone and I was no longer sore at all. I felt invincible, like I could take on the world and no one could stop me.

It scared the shit out of me.

Ignoring the fear, I braced myself for the blow that was surely coming; however, it never came. Perplexed, I looked down and saw that she was still laying on the ground, unmoving. Her wraps had come loose and if I was afraid before, now I was downright terrified.

She was ghostly pale, as if she'd never been out in the sun in her life. Her lips were blue and her chest barely moved as she took short, gasping, nearly silent breaths. Despite all this, she still retained a death grip on her weapon. There was a splotch of blood that almost looked like it was holding her hand onto the handle, preventing her from letting go. It was then that I noticed the steady stream pouring from the base of her neck, down her torso, across her feet, and up into me.

I took off running, putting as much distance between us as possible. I could feel when her blood stopped flowing into me. It was as if I was coming down off of a high greater than any drug could give me. This forced me to slow down, exhausted. As I did, the questions came flooding into my mind.  
~_What was that?How did I do that?Who is she?Why was she trying to kill me?Why was I laying in the dirt?Why didn't she let go of her axe?WHAT THE HELL AM I?!_~

I collapsed, my knees hitting the dirt and my head following soon after. I ended up facing back the way I had come and through my tear-blurred eyes thought a saw a running figure carrying something vaguely human shaped. It wasn't until a second before I blacked out that I realized I had no idea who I was, what my name was, or even what I looked like.


End file.
